Ace Attorney Stories (Vore)
by Zikik
Summary: These stories contain vore. If it disturbs you, just don't read any of this. If you don't know what it is, it involves living organisms literately getting eaten by other organisms in some way, shape, or form. As for why it exists, because there are people that like this weird stuff. Anyways, take a look at your own risk.
1. Ema's Experiment

Apollo wasn't sure why, but the scientific detective, Ema Skye, wanted him to come to her home. He didn't know if he should consider it as a date, or a nice friendly evening. Apollo made sure to keep a steady pace while riding his bicycle to her house. After a while, he reached a bright green-colored house.

"This is the place," he thought, "I wonder what Ema wants?"

He walked a little slowly, but soon reached the front door. He hesitated a bit on ringing the doorbell, but he managed to do it, and shortly after the door was opened by Ema Skye herself. However, Apollo wasn't expecting to see her the way she was dressed. Her hair was normal, but Ema was only in her underwear - black bra and panties.

"Come in, Apollo." she said.

Apollo followed her instructions, slowly.

"I called you here for a scientific experiment." said Ema.  
"W-what kind of experiment are you talking about?" asked Apollo.  
"Sit down on the couch over there." instructed Ema.  
Apollo again followed her instructions. She sat down on the couch with him.

"For science... I am going to eat you." said Ema.

"What?!" responded Apollo.  
"Would you be willing to go through with my experiment?" asked Ema.  
"Sure." answered Apollo.  
Ema got closer to him and opened her mouth. Apollo's head was soon inside of it. Ema just pushed him in.

Apollo enjoyed sliding down her throat and settling down in her stomach. Once Ema was finished swallowing, she laid down, rubbing her now enormous stomach. Apollo was inside of it, starting to slowly digest.

"You enjoy the experiment?" asked Ema.  
"Yes." answered Apollo.

Apollo enjoyed every single second of his digestion in Ema's stomach, as much as Ema loved having him in it.


	2. Making It Up To Maya

Phoenix Wright had been working hard, which caused him to pay a bit less attention to his assistant, Maya. He felt a little bad and wanted to somehow make it up to her. Fortunately, he had an idea of what he would do.

One day when work was over, Phoenix and Maya went to Phoenix's apartment. They were in the living room on Phoenix's couch.

"Maya," Phoenix said, "I am sorry I haven't been paying as much attention to you. I just want to make it up to you."  
"How?" asked Maya.  
"I want you to eat me." answered Phoenix.

"What?" responded Maya.  
"Just pretend that I'm a burger." instructed Phoenix.  
"Okay, then, Nick... but I should prepare." said Maya  
"Prepare?"  
"I can't eat a human being... yet."  
"What do you mean?"

Maya disappeared into another room before soon coming out in only a purple bra and panties.

"Are you ready to begin, Mr. Burger?" asked Maya.  
"Yes, I am ready, Maya." answered Phoenix.

Maya sat down next to him on the couch. She turned and looked him in the eyes before opening her mouth wide enough to swallow his head. Her lips touched his hair and soon she was up to his neck.

Maya continued swallowing Phoenix. He just continued to go in deeper and deeper. Soon his whole body had gone down her esophagus and into her stomach. Her stomach felt kinda tight around him, but if felt quite warm. He enjoyed how it felt in there. Maya began to rub her enlarged stomach.

"You like it in there, Mr. Burger?" asked Maya.  
"Yes, Maya. I really like being inside of your stomach." answered Phoenix.  
"Do you want me to digest you?" asked Maya.  
"Yes, Maya." answered Phoenix with a grin on his face.


	3. Late Night Request

Phoenix was told to come to the Fey & Co. law offices at ten at night for some reason. Without question, he obeyed his boss, Mia Fey. He found her at her desk, wearing nothing but a black bra and black panties.

"What do you need, Chief?" asked Phoenix, somewhat puzzled.  
"I want you to be my dinner." answered Mia, "Do you approve?"

Phoenix though for a second before saying, "Yes, I'll be your dinner."

"Wonderful!" responded Mia, who leaned forward, opening her mouth.

Soon, Phoenix's entire head was in her mouth. He enjoyed the feeling of having his bosses tongue and saliva on his face. Suddenly, she had swallowed him up to his chest. Phoenix was enoying this. He wiggled a little and a slid a little bit faster. The next thing he knew, she was up to his feet. She gently pushed his feet into her mouth and swallowed.

Phoenix landed in her stomach acid and was in awe of what his boss had done. Mia leaned back in her chair and rubbed her extended stomach.

"Thank you for being my dinner." she said.  
"You're welcome, Chief." answered Phoenix.  
"Since you were my dinner, you probably know I'm going to digest you." said Mia.

"Yes." answered Phoenix, "I would love it if you digested me."

Mia continued to rub her now large stomach that contained Phoenix inside of it. Inside of her stomach, Phoenix felt nice and relaxed. Both of them enjoyed every second of his digestion.


	4. Ema and the Shark

Ema Skye was outside, alone at the beach. She stood at the edge of the water wearing a pink bikini. After standing still for a bit, she noticed something in the water. She decided to go up to it and saw that it was a shark.

"Hello there." she said, "I know what you want... and I'll give it to you. All you have to do is open your mouth."

The shark looked at her before opening wide and she climbed in, head first. The shark sucked for a bit while she was in its mouth, getting her covered in its saliva. Ema really enjoyed it.

"I'm ready whenever you are." said Ema.

Soon after, Ema felt herself falling into the shark's throat. She let herself fall and land inside its stomach. The shark's stomach was little tight, but it was warm and very comfortable. The shark's stomach acid caused her to feel comfortable. The shark began to digest her.

"I hope you enjoyed eating me." she said.

She remained sitting in the shark's stomach for hours before she was fully digested, after enjoying every second of it.


	5. After The Case

Apollo and Athena had just solved a very large case, and after it was over they decided to go to Athena's house. It was a little quiet, but Athena, wearing only a yellow bra and panties broke the silence.

"Apollo," she said, "I really want to eat you."  
"Y-you do?" asked Apollo.  
"Yes," she answered, "I've been dreaming of it for a while and I think today is the day."  
"Hmm... yes, Athena." answered Apollo, "I will let you eat me."  
"Great!" responded Athena.

She opened up her mouth around his head. Apollo couldn't believe it. She was really doing it. She soon had completely swallowed his head. Athena grabbed on to his sides that were exposed to the outside world. She pushed him in harder and got up to his knees. Apollo liked how it felt being swallowed by his friend.

Suddenly, only one foot stuck out, and Athena pushed into her mouth with only one finger. After that, she had fully swallowed landed with his back to the bottom of her stomach in her acid. Apollow wiggled a bit so he could sit partially upright.

Athena was laying down on the floor, with her co-worker inside of her enormous belly that she began to rub.

"Apollo, you tasted so good." she commented.  
"I'm glad I did." he responded.  
"Since you're in there, I should tell you that I'm not going to let you out. I'm going to digest you." said Athena.  
"I'm really comfortable in here, so do as you wish." responded Apollo.  
Hours later, Athena had fully digested her co-worker.


	6. Consequence of a Lovely Swim

Maya Fey went to the beach with her younger cousin, Pearl. Maya was wearing a purple bikini and Pearl was wearing a pink swimsuit. Pearl was having a good time playing in the sand building a sand castle and Maya was standing knee-deep in the water. After a while, Maya came back to check on Pearl, who was happy to show the castle that she just built.

"Wow... it's beautiful." Maya commented.  
"I worked very hard on it." said Pearl.  
"Pearly... you haven't been in the water since we got here." said Maya, "Do you even plan to get wet?"  
"There's... too much water." Pearl whined.  
"Pearly, it's okay." said Maya.

"I'd rather swim inside of your belly." responded Pearl.  
"Wh-what!?" responded Maya.  
"Mystic Maya," said Pearl, "I want you to eat me."  
"I... I don't know." answered Maya.  
"Pl-please, Mystic Maya?" asked Pearl.  
"Okay, I-I'll do it." answered Maya.

Pearl was excited. Maya picked up her young cousin and pushed her into her mouth. Pearl felt her head get covered in saliva as Maya pushed her in further. Maya couldn't believe how wonderful Pearl tasted. She just had to keep going. Soon, Maya had gotten past her knees. Pearl was amazed. With one final gulp, Pearl finished her trip to her older cousin's stomach. Pearl splashed in her acids enjoying how it felt. She knew that she would enjoy this "swim" inside of her. Maya leaned back and began to rub her belly.

"This will be your last swim." said Maya.  
"Are you going to digest me?" asked Pearl.  
"Yes, Pearl." answered Maya, "You are a great cousin and food as well."  
"It's really comfortable in here." said Pearl, "It makes me so happy to spend my final moments with you!"

Maya proceeded to rub her enormous belly. She loved how it felt to be digesting her cousin, who enjoyed being digested. Hours later, Maya had fully digested Pearl, and her boobs were slightly bigger.

"Thanks, Pearly." said Maya, "I'll never forget you."

It didn't take long, but Maya soon felt a little guilty for what she had done. Pearl was a little young to go. Luckily, Maya had a plan to get rid of the guilt. Without changing, she headed for Gourd Lake and rented a boat. She explored for a little bit and soon found what she was looking for. The water under her boat started to rumble a bit, and suddenly a bizarre looking sea creature, known as Gourdy appeared beside the boat.

"Are you hungry?" asked Maya, "Because you can eat me if you want."

Gourdy leaned toward Maya opening his mouth. A second later, her entire body was in the sea creature's mouth. Maya felt herself get covered in saliva as Gourdy tossed her around his mouth. She giggled with excitement. Then, Gourdy swallowed. Maya felt herself quickly sliding down Gourdy's esophagus. It didn't take long for her to land inside of his stomach.

She sat up. Sitting up, Gourdy's stomach acids almost reached her breasts. It felt warm and  
Maya relaxed. Maya was ready for the digestion to begin. Every second of her digestion inside of Gourdy, she enjoyed. This was the last day Maya and Pearl were seen by anyone.


	7. Serving A Customer

It was beautiful day outside, as could be seen outside the window at the French restaurant, Trés Bien. A man barely in his thirties was waiting for one of the waitresses at the restaurant. His name was Dick Gumshoe. Out of work for the day, he was just wearing a casual white shirt and no trench coat. Soon, a waitress wearing the waitress uniform walked over to his table.

"Maggey!" said Gumshoe.  
"Hello, Dick." she said, "What can I get you today?"  
"I'll have... you." requested Gumshoe.  
"Okay then, I'll be right back." said Maggey.

Maggey walked out of sight and Gumshoe returned to waiting patiently. He began tapping his fingers on the table. It didn't take long for Maggey to return. When she returned, she was wearing an orange bra and panties. Then, she got Gumshoe's table and lied down on top of it.

"Here's your order." she said while smiling.

Then, Gumshoe grabbed Maggey and opened his mouth wide. Maggey was happy to see where she was going. Her head slid right in, and it didn't take long for Gumshoe to swallow past her neck. Next, he started to swallow her breasts.

He was enjoying how she tasted so far and it was just perfect to him.  
Maggey let him keep going. He was soon finished with her breasts. Not too much later, he had finished swallowing half of her. Maggey was enjoying how it felt. With even more swallowing, he got passed Maggey's panties. Then, he began to push her legs in until he had finished swallowing her.

Maggey was finally in Gumshoe's stomach. She let it do its magic. Her digestion may have been long,  
but she loved every single second of it. It took a few hours for Gumshoe to fully digest her.


	8. Maya and Trucy at the Fair

The sun was shining brightly at a local fair. Two women had their own special booth up. With a sign  
that read "Get digested alive" you'd know it would be something interesting. The two women were Maya Fey, in a purple bra and panties, and Trucy Wright, in a light blue bra and panties. There were even conditions for their booth. About twenty dollars for adults, fifteen for teenagers, and about eight for children.

For the two of them, it was a pretty slow business day. Most people just walked by ignoring them. A  
few stopped and glared at the girls. But the two of them wouldn't give up and continued to wait for a customer. Eventually, Kay Faraday stopped by. She was wearing a pair of black gym shorts and a black bra that matched.

"Okay, I'll do it." said Kay, preparing some money to spend.  
"Great!" exclaimed Maya, taking the money.  
"I'm ready whenever you are." said Kay.

Maya walked up to Kay and within seconds had begun to swallow her. After several gulps, Maya had  
finished swallowing Kay. Kay loved it inside of Maya's stomach. She sat still and relaxed as she began to slowly digest.

"Have a nice day." said Maya.  
"I will." responded Kay.  
"I want a turn!" exclaimed Trucy.  
"You'll get one eventually." claimed Maya.  
"I sure hope so." said Trucy.

Not too much later, Vera Misham walked by wearing a pair of blue shorts and a purple bra. She looked at the sign, then pulled out some money and gave it to Trucy. That was when Trucy started to swallow her. In just half a minute, Trucy had swallowed past Vera's breasts. Both of them were enjoying how it felt. Trucy just kept going and going until she was finally down. She know had a shirtless Vera inside of her stomach.

Both girls lied down on the ground rubbing their extended stomachs that contained willing meals. Kay and Vera just let their captors slowly digest them. It just felt good to them. Within hours, both of them were fully digested. After that, Maya and Trucy waited for some more customers.


	9. Ema's Second Experiment

Ema Skye was on the phone with Trucy Wright. Ema was sitting on her couch, wearing just her black bra and panties. Her stomach was no longer bulging, because she had just finished digested Apollo. Trucy was at the Wright Anything Agency, sitting on the couch there and wearing nothing but a pair of blue shorts, with a pair of light blue panties underneath, and light blue bra.

"Come on over to my place as soon as you can." suggested Ema.  
"Why? What is it?" asked Trucy.  
"I need your help with an experiment." Ema informed Trucy.  
"What kind of experiment?" asked Trucy.  
"You don't want it to be a surprise?" asked Ema.  
"Just tell me what is and I might actually do it." suggested Trucy.

"Come over and let me eat you." said Ema.  
"You want to eat me?" asked Trucy.  
"Yes," answered Ema, "I want to compare digestion speeds."  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Trucy.  
"I want to see the difference in time it takes to digest male and female prey." answered Ema.  
"Oh, okay." said Trucy, "I'll be right over... for science!"

Trucy hung up the phone and set it down on the coach. She immediately put on a jacket and a pair of  
flops. Trucy headed out the door and walked to Ema's house. When she got there, she knocked on the  
door and it was answered by Ema Skye, still wearing just a black bra and told Trucy to come in. Then, Ema led Trucy to the couch. Trucy took off her jacket and flops.

"Okay, I'm ready for your experiment." said Trucy.  
"Great!" said Ema, getting closer.

Ema grabbed Trucy and started to swallow her willing prey headfirst. Trucy just remained still as Ema managed to get her in farther. Within fifteen seconds, Ema got to Trucy's breasts. Trucy giggled a bit at that part.

Ema just continued to swallow Trucy and soon got past her panties. Trucy got excited and wiggled a bit, causing her to fall completely into Ema's stomach. Ema had finished swallowing Trucy, who was wearing nothing but her underwear. The digestion had begun.

Ema rubbed her enlarged belly, happy to have living prey inside of it. She felt good digesting it and Trucy loved how it felt to get a couple hours, Trucy felt much shorter. Half of her had been digested. Ema was feeling her slightly bigger boobs before returning her hands to her belly.

"Half of me is at your breasts now." said Trucy.  
"The rest of you will be joining soon." said Ema.  
"I'm glad I could I help you with your experiment." said Trucy.

Trucy enjoyed the remainder of her time in Ema's stomach, slowly digesting. Ema also enjoyed digesting her a lot. The two of them had done good for science. In the end, it turned out that Trucy's digestion was slightly faster than Apollo's by about a few minutes.


	10. V-Mart

Miles Edgeworth wandered around in a store located not far from his offices. It was opened up very  
recently and Edgeworth really wanted to check it out. V-Mart was its name, but nobody had a clue what that meant. Walking down the food isles, he soon found the meet section. It was split into two groups: male and female. Edgeworth thought it was a little strange, but just walked into the female section.

Each side of the isle had only one shelf. Each shelf had a line-up of girls, each wearing just a bra and panties. There was Maggey Byrde (in black), April May (in pink), Regina Berry (in red), Franziska von Karma (in silver), Ema Skye (in blue), Rhoda Teneiro (in white), Kay Faraday (in black), Lauren Paups (in pink), Justine Courtney (in black), Katherine Hall (in green), as well as several others that Edgeworth had never met before. He took Kay and Franziska with him and paid for the two of them, then he took them home.

"Who wants to be first?" asked Edgeworth.  
"I will!" answered Kay, cheerfully.  
"Okay, then." said Edgeworth.

Edgeworth started swallowing Kay. He enjoyed how she tasted as he pushed her farther in. Kay just slid down happily, getting covered in his saliva. Soon, he had swallowed half of her. Kay, being excited wiggled and started to fall into his stomach faster. Edgeworth enjoyed his willing prey. Eventually, all of her was inside of his stomach.

"Now, it's your turn." Edgeworth said to Franziska.  
"Okay." said Franziska.

Miles opened his mouth, and Franziska willingly put her head in. Edgeworth began to swallow. Franziska loved it. After some time, she slid down his esophagus and into his stomach. Kay had her mouth wide open and Franziska fell in. Franziska couldn't believe it was happening a second time in a row, but at least she felt some excitement because of that. Kay swallowed further and further until she was finished. She had successfully swallowed Franziska.

Kay leaned back against the wall of Edgeworth's stomach and rubbed her now enormous belly. Edgeworth would get to digest her and she would get to digest Franziska. All of three of them enjoyed themselves. The two of them were both fully digested later that night.


	11. Franziska's Revenge

Franziska von Karma was defeated by Phoenix Wright yet again. She had been defeated so many times that she couldn't take it any more. She went down to the Wright & Co. Law Offices to show Phoenix just how pissed she was. She slammed the door open.

"F-Franziska!" exclaimed Phoenix, jumping up from his desk, "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm here for revenge." she said, harshly, "This time without the whip!"  
"Aw, crap." said Phoenix.

Franziska started to take off her clothes and Phoenix began to sweat. She stopped when she was just wearing a silver bra and panties. It surprised him that she didn't go further. Either way, Phoenix would have been scared. She went over to Phoenix and opened her mouth.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" exclaimed Phoenix.  
"Punishing you in my stomach." said Franziska.  
"Please... we can work things out!" responded Phoenix.  
"My stomach will work things out!" returned Franziska, who had begun to swallow Phoenix.

Several gulps later, she had sent Phoenix to her stomach. She began to rub her belly. She enjoyed Phoenix's struggles. Phoenix didn't like his surroundings and kept struggling until he realized there was no escape and then he just let Franziska digest him. Several hours later, the deed was done.

Phoenix's assistant, Maya Fey walked into the office. She was wearing her usual robe. Franziska ran up to the girl and ambushed her, as well as stripping her robe off. Maya was left only wearing a pair of panties. She covered up her breasts.

Then, Franziska began to swallow her. Maya tried to escape, but it didn't seem possible. She just accepted her fate and slid down into Franziska's stomach. Franziska sat down the couch in the law office and rubbed her belly again and enjoyed digesting Maya. A couple hours later, more of the girl had been digested and Franziska removed her bra and squeezed her larger breasts.  
"That's why you shouldn't mess with me." she said.


	12. Food For Maya

It was a quiet night at the Wright & Co. Law offices. Phoenix Wright had just finished a case earlier that day. It was about closing time and Phoenix was getting ready to go. He wasn't alone though. His assistant, Maya Fey, and her younger cousin, Pearl were in the room as well.

"I'm hungry." said Maya, who was wearing just a purple bra and panties.  
"That's the twentieth time you've said it now." said Phoenix.  
"Do you want to be my burger?" asked Maya.  
"Well... okay. I'll be your burger." answered Phoenix.

Phoenix walked over to Maya who was opening her mouth. He willingly placed his head inside of it. She began to swallow him. Phoenix was enjoying his trip into his assistant's stomach. Soon, half of him was inside and half of him was covered in saliva. Maya was enjoying this "burger" of hers. Eventually, she had finished. Phoenix was inside of her stomach, enjoying the warmth it gave him. Maya was rubbing her belly, happy to have willing prey inside of it.

"You were delicious!" said Maya.  
"Thanks?" responded Phoenix.  
"Pearly," said Maya, "do you want to be my dessert?"  
"Yes, Mystic Maya." answered Pearl, "I want you to eat me too."

Pearl walked over to her older cousin and climbed inside of her mouth. Maya gulped and Pearl started her journey to her cousin's stomach. It didn't take long to get most of her in, and she quickly slid down to Maya's stomach, joining Phoenix.

Maya took her bra off and started to rub her boobs. Then she rubbed her belly a bit. It was just so awesome to her to have willing prey. She remained at the office overnight digesting Phoenix and Pearl.


	13. Vore Airlines

Two young women in the flight attendant's room on a plane, Cammy Meele and Rhoda Teneiro. Rhoda Teneiro was about at a normal height for her age. She was wearing her usual flight attendant uniform, white with purple buttons on the shirt, as well as a white cap, a blue and white striped scarf, and white high heals. She also had long black hair that she had tied back strangely, in a square shape.

The golden-brown-haired Cammy was about as tall as her and also had one thing better than Teneiro. Cammy had a much larger bust. She was wearing just a light blue bra and a pair of panties. She walked over to Ms. Teneiro.

"Cammy," said Teneiro, sounding impatient, "the captain wants you to get back to work."  
"I'll return to working after I eat my lunch." said Cammy.  
"Well, hurry it up!" commanded Teneiro.  
"It's right in front of me." said Cammy.  
"Wh-what!?" exclaimed Teneiro, "What are you suggesting!?"  
"I'm going to eat you." answered Cammy, getting closer, and putting her hand on Teneiro's shoulder.  
"Stop it!" responded Rhoda, "You're creeping me out!"

Cammy started to unbutton Rhoda's shirt, and Rhoda began to freak out. The top of her shirt was unbuttoned, revealing her white bra, covering up breasts much smaller than Cammy's. Teneiro tried to get away and reached for the top of her shirt, to try to re-button it, but Cammy was too strong for her. Cammy managed to get all the buttons undone and pulled the uniform to the ground. Now, Teneiro's white panties were revealed.

"Just what do you think you're doing!?" exclaimed Teneiro.  
"I told you I was going to eat you, Rhoda." answered Meele.  
"But why!?" asked Teneiro.  
"Because you look delicious," said Ms. Meele, removing Rhoda's footwear.  
"But I-" started Rhoda.  
"Shh... it'll all be over soon." said Cammy, opening her mouth around Ms. Teneiro's head.

Ms. Teneiro wiggled like crazy trying to escape, but it did no good. Cammy just managed to shove her in further and further. Rhoda could only feel Cammy's tongue, her warm breath, and general slimy surroundings. Teneiro realized that she could not escape and let Cammy continue to swallow her. EVentually, all of her reached her co-worker's stomach.

Here she was all wet from saliva, and now inside someone's stomach. She couldn't believe it, but  
she knew one thing, there was only one way out. Cammy rubbed her larger stomach with a wide grin on her face. She was going to enjoy digesting this one.


	14. More Food For Maya

Maya Fey was at a local park, wearing a purple bikini. Her hair was the way it normally was and she looked just as cute as she always was too. She was sitting on a bench at the park with her younger cousin, Pearl Fey, who was looking extremely adorable in her pink swimsuit.

"Mystic Maya," said Pearl, "I want you to eat me."  
"Well," said Maya, "you do you look delicious."

Maya grabbed Pearl and opened her mouth. Pearl was pretty small, so she went down to Maya's stomach quickly. The digestion process began immediately because Maya took a pill earlier in the day that would make her digest her willing meals faster. Maya looked like she was pregnant for about fifteen seconds, but afterwards, her belly began to shrink and her boobs grew a bit. A few seconds later,  
Phoenix Wright found Maya.

"Want to eat me?" he asked.  
"Do you really need to ask?" responded Maya, who grabbed him and started to swallow him.

Once she swallowed him, her stomach grew larger than it did after she had swallowed Pearl. It took Maya's stomach about forty seconds to start shrinking this time. As her belly slowly shrank, her breasts got a bit bigger. A girl with a similar hairstyle to Maya was nearby and noticed what Maya had done. She was also wearing a red bikini. She ran over  
to Maya.

"Hey! ...You just ate Mr. Wright!" she exclaimed.  
"And you are?" asked Maya.  
"I'm sorry for not introducing myself," the girl said, "but my name is Ema."  
"Well, Ema," said Maya, "you can be next."  
"Um... I don't know." said Ema, "I'm not sure if I want to."  
"Oh come on," said Maya, "it'll be fun!"  
"If you say so." said Ema, sounding a bit uncertain.

Maya grabbed Ema and started to swallow her. Maya swallowed pretty quickly. Ema wanted to escape at first, but then realized how much she enjoyed it and just let herself fall into Maya's stomach, which immediately began to digest her. It took about twenty eight seconds for Maya's expanded belly to shrink this time. And she received larger breasts.

***

Maya later returned to the Wright & Co. law offices and taped a sign to the front door reading "get swallowed whole for free". She received many "customers" that she swallowed and digested while she lied on top of Phoenix's desk. She ate so many that her boobs got so large, her bikini top popped off. Soon afterwards, Larry Butz walked in.

"Hey... Larry." said Maya, "About the sign... how about we switch things up?"  
"You mean-?" started Larry.  
"I want you to eat me instead." said Maya.  
"I was kinda hoping to spend some time in your stomach," said Larry, "is that okay?"  
"Well, I suppose I could eat one more."

Larry went over to Maya and climbed into her mouth and wiggled on his way down to her stomach. Maya digested him fully in less than a minute. Afterwards, Maya grabbed the phone and called somebody that she knew. Then she pulled her panties off, becoming completely  
naked.

About ten minutes later, Regina Berry, wearing a red bikini came into the office and found her on the desk. Regina walked over, picked her up, and swallowed all of her naked body. Regina lied down, rubbing her belly that contained her large-breasted meal.


	15. Apollo's Request

Apollo was done with work for the day. He had something that he urgently needed to ask Ema Skye, a detective in charge of a lot of the cases that he had been on. He eventually found her at People Park.

"Hey, Ema!" he said.  
"Oh, hey!" she responded.  
"I have something to ask you." said Apollo.  
"What is it?" asked Ema.  
"Will you please... eat me?" asked Apollo.  
"I'd love to." she answered, "come sit on the bench with me first."  
"O-okay." Apollo said.

He followed her over to a bench at the park.

"If you want to be inside my stomach," said Ema, taking her shoes off, "you're going to have to work for it."  
"H-how so?" asked Apollo.  
"Undress me." responded Ema.  
"Huh!?" responded Apollo.  
"Relax, Apollo." she said, "You just have to get to my undergarments."  
"Still.. that seems kinda weird." said Apollo, scratching his head.  
"I could say you're weird," responded Ema, laughing a bit, "You're wanting me to eat you!"  
"Oh, okay." said Apollo, reaching for Ema's clothes.

First, he took off her lab coat, then he started to unbutton her shirt. After that was done he threw what he had taken off of her to the ground. Apollo looked directly at her chest for a second and noticed how much larger her breasts looked. Next, he removed her belt and unzipped her pants, and then he took them off. Now she was just in a green bra and panties.

"I'd like you to swallow me now." said Apollo.

Ema grabbed her willing prey and gently shoved him into her mouth. Apollo slowly slid inside and down her throat, getting covered in her saliva. Apollo felt extremely warm on his way down to her stomach. Once he got there, he relaxed and let the walls of her stomach massage his back. Ema sat back in the park bench, rubbing her larger belly. It felt so good to her to have Apollo inside of it. Apollo was very comfortable inside of her as well.

"Thanks, Apollo." she said, "You were delicious."  
"You're welcome." said Apollo, "I've wanted you to digest me for a very long time now."  
"Looks like your dream came true," responded Ema, "I am going to digest you."  
"Awesome!" said Apollo.  
"You're going to go straight to my boobs." said Ema.  
"I'm looking forward to it." said Apollo.


	16. Getting Into Maya

Maya Fey had returned from the beach, still wearing her purple bikini. She walked into the Wright & Co. Law Offices and sat down on the couch. Phoenix was working on some paper work, just nearly finished, at his desk. When his paperwork was done he finally took notice of Maya and walked over to the couch and sat next to her.

"Hey, Maya." he said, "I want you to eat me."  
"Really?" responded Maya.  
"Yes." said Phoenix, "I'll be your meal tonight."

Maya leaned over to Phoenix with a mouth opened wide. Phoenix just sat still as she came closer. His head started to go into her mouth, further and further. Phoenix felt her warm breath and saliva on his face as he went in. Maya continued to swallow enjoying how Phoenix tasted.

She got up past his neck and began to start on his suit. Phoenix enjoyed how it felt getting swallowed by Maya, so he wiggled a little to help himself get in further. He slid in a bit faster and all that was left for her to swallow was his legs. She pushed Phoenix's legs in as hard as she could, and with one more ultimate gulp Phoenix was inside of her belly.

Phoenix curled up inside of her stomach with his back against one of the walls. Her stomach acid went up a bit past his crotch. He felt how slimy and wet it was inside of her, but he loved it. He knew he was going to get digested, but he loved it. Maya began  
to rub her belly.

"You were delicious." commented Maya.  
"Thanks." said Phoenix.  
"You're welcome." responded Maya.  
"I hope I digest good for you." said Phoenix.  
"Thanks." Maya said, still rubbing her belly.

They talked for hours as Phoenix slowly digested in her belly. As he digested, Maya's belly slowly shrank and her boobs slowly grew bigger. She had a really good sized bust once she was done. Then, she left the office to go find someone else to swallow whole.


	17. Getting Into Mia

It was a slow day at the Fey & Co. Law Offices. Nothing was getting done. Phoenix Wright sat on the couch reading a book, and Mia Fey sat at her desk, looking a little bit bored. Phoenix occasionally glanced at her large breas- *ahem* her desk. But he always went back to his book, trying not to get caught. Soon, he finished the book he was reading and set it down.

Then, he looked at her. Then, he looked at the wall. Then, back at her. Phoenix eventually got up off the couch and walked over to his boss's desk. That's when they made eye contact.

"What is it, Phoenix?" asked Mia.  
"Would you eat me if you wanted to?" asked Phoenix.  
"You want me to eat you?" responded Mia.

Phoenix nodded.

"Follow me to the couch." she said.

The two of them soon sat on the couch together.

"Alright," said Mia, "if you want me to eat you, I'm going to have to take some of my clothes off.  
"Okay." said Phoenix, watching his boss start to slowly unzip her suit.

She unzipped it pretty slowly. Once she was done with that, she took her black shirt off. Eventually, she was just in a black bra and panties. Her boobs were big before, but with less clothing on, they were even larger.

This was when Mia opened her mouth and went toward Phoenix. He felt her lips around his head as he went in. Phoenix just remained still as his head went in further. He could feel and smell her warm breath. Mia's saliva was all over his face and the back of his  
head.

Mia kept swallowing. She had passes his neck and started on his suit. She swallowed harder getting half of his suit in. Then, she swallowed even harder. Now all that was left was his legs. She swallowed both of his legs in an instant and with one final gulp sent all of Phoenix into her belly.

She lied down on the couch and began to rub her massive belly. Phoenix was inside of his boss's stomach, wet from her saliva and the contents of her stomach. He was lying down inside of her. Phoenix's legs were entirely in Mia's stomach acid and he could feel some of the acid on his back.

"Thanks, Chief." said Phoenix.  
"You're welcome, Phoenix." said Mia, "I'm so glad you wanted me to do this."  
"No problem, Chief." responded Phoenix, "I've been wanting you to digest me for a while, anyways."  
"You were certainly tasty." said Mia, "I hope you're comfortable."  
"I am." responded Phoenx.


	18. Athena's Request

It was a quiet day in the Wright Anything Agency. Apollo was sitting at the agency's desk writing in his notebook. The office was completely empty. Apollo had been used to spending time in the office alone, since everyone else at the agency had been busy lately.

Then, the door slowly swung open. Athena Cykes walked in wearing a yellow bikini and sat down on the couch. Apollo glanced at her, then went back to writing in his  
notebook. He glanced up a second later, and saw Athena right at his workspace.

"Yes, Athena?" asked Apollo.  
"I want you to eat me." she said, rubbing her arm.  
"Alright." said Apollo, getting up from his seat.

He walked over to Athena, grabbed her shoulders, and began to open his mouth wide. Athena smiled as her face went straight into his mouth. Apollo began to swallow her. Her face was wet from saliva. She could smell his warm breath as she went in further. Apollo swallowed past her chin. He couldn't stop, because he was enjoying her taste so much.

Athena felt amazing as she slowly went into her co-worker. She just loved every second of Apollo swallowing her. He had managed get to the middle of her neck, and with some more gulps, got to her chest. As he swallowed even further, Athena's rack got covered  
in his saliva. He had soon got her breasts in his mouth. He gulped hard and got halfway past her stomach.

It didn't take long for him to be going on to her legs. He didn't waste any time with them. He swallowed her legs quickly. With one final gulp, he had finished swallowing Athena.

Athena fell into his stomach, completely covered in his saliva. She made a splash in his stomach acids, and then sat up, with her back against the wall of his stomach. Then, she slouched with her knees bent. Her belly was completely under the digestive fluids and her boobs barely touched any of it.

"You were delicious, Athena." said Apollo.  
"Thanks." responded Athena, "I'll try to digest real nice for you."

Athena was slowly digested by Apollo that day, both of them enjoying every second of it.


	19. Thanksgiving V1

It was November and Maya Fey was staying at Phoenix Wright's place for a few weeks. During those weeks, Phoenix was trying to fatten her up. He told her that she would be the "turkey" this year. She accepted.

After days of eating tons of fattening stuff (mostly burgers), Maya gained hardly any weight. Eventually, Thanksgiving came and it was time for him to eat her. Phoenix sat in a chair at the dining room waiting for Maya to come out of her room.

A few minutes later, she came out. She was wearing only a purple bra and panties. She was a bit tubbier than usual.

"I'm ready." she said, walking over to Phoenix.

Phoenix opened his mouth and began to pull her inside of him. He swallowed past her and tasted every inch of her face. Maya's head was all slimy and wet. Phoenix continued and got past her neck and quickly got to her breasts. Then, he got past her stomach that jiggled a little as it went into her mouth.

A few seconds later, he got past her panties. He moved on past her knees and soon after, her feet. Then, he swallowed the rest of her. She fell completely into his stomach. Once she had landed, her belly fat jiggled a little. Phoenix went to go rest as he began to digest  
her.

She began to slowly melt away. The walls squeezed her tight, as Phoenix's stomach acids rised higher. Hours later, Phoenix would finish  
digesting her.


	20. Thanksgiving V2

It was November Maya Fey was staying at Phoenix Wright's place for a few weeks. Eventually, Thanksgiving came, and Phoenix bought a lot of food for Maya to eat. When it was time for dinner, Phoenix filled the table with food including mashed potatoes, some caseroles, cranberry sauce, as well as some other typical Thanksgiving dishes. Both of them ate and when both of them were finished Maya spoke up.

"Nick," she said, "Why wasn't there any Turkey?"  
"It's because I'll be the 'turkey' this year." he answered, walking over to her.

Phoenix forced his head into her mouth. Maya started to freak out a bit, because she wasn't expecting this. But she calmed down after getting a good taste of Nick's face. She didn't have any trouble getting him further in. Phoenix felt her saliva and smelled her warm breath as she swallowed him further.

She gave a hard gulp, causing her to get past his chest. She did it again, and was ready to begin swallowing his legs. She grabbed onto his legs and shoved them into her face. She kept going until all of him was inside of her. With one more gulp, she sent the rest of him into her stomach.

He splashed in her digestive juices and pieces of food that had already begun digesting. He felt the quick movement of the walls of her stomach on his body. Maya began to rub her belly, glad to have a living person inside of it.

"I'm thankful that you wanted to be my meal this year, Nick." she said.  
"I'm thankful that you let me." responded Phoenix.  
"Have fun digesting in there!" teased Maya.

Her belly shrank a little and Phoenix felt slightly shorter. He had begun digesting. Phoenix had become Maya's Thanksgiving dinner. There was no going back now. It was straight from here to her boobs.


	21. Bothering Nick

Phoenix Wright was working on paper work in his office. Maya Fey approached him and started poking him on the shoulder. Phoenix was slightly irritated, but he decided to just keep on doing his work, doing his best to ignore her. Eventually, he stopped working and looked at her.

"Maya," he said, "I'm busy. Can you go do something else, please?"  
"Fine." she said, as she walked away.

A few minutes later, she came back and returned to poking Phoenix. Phoenix tried to ignore her again. However, it did not matter how hard he tried. He just looked at her. Maya stopped when she saw that Phoenix was staring at her.

"I've always wanted to know what you tasted like." said Phoenix, with a grin on his face.  
"Uh, do you want to find out now?" asked Maya.  
"Yes," he answered, "and don't think that you're going to get out of this."

Phoenix slowly took her robe off, revealing her nude body. He grabbed her shoulders and opened his mouth. He pushed Maya in. She felt warmth as Phoenix began to swallow her. She loved it.

Once he reached her breasts, he give them a good lick. Maya giggled. Phoenix swallowed harder and harder, and then teased her at her vagina. Maya giggled again. Maya began wiggling and going into Phoenix further. Soon, Phoenix had finished swallowing Maya.

Inside of his stomach, Maya felt the walls wrap around her nude body. Phoenix felt satisfaction from his wealing meal and then he proceeded to work. Maya began to slowly digest. She felt herself shrinking over time. Her legs were turned to goop by this point. She felt amazing.

Phoenix's stomach acids worked hard on absorbing her body. Later, the only parts of her body that were still intact were her breasts up to her head. She was really glad that she annoyed Nick, because she loved the consequence.


	22. Getting Into Athena

It had been several months since Athena Cykes joined the Wright Anything Agency and Apollo Justice had finally gotten used to having her around. Getting used to her was one of the biggest challenges he faced. One night, everyone at the agency was getting everything at the office cleaned up.

Their boss, Phoenix Wright, left with his daughter, Trucy, and the two of them stayed behind to finish cleaning up their messes. Once the two of them were finished, Apollo looked at Athena.

"Hey, Athena," he said, "I want you to eat me."  
"Really?" responded Athena.  
"Yes." answered Apollo.

Athena sat down on the couch and began to take her tie off. She slowly took her suit off, revealing her yellow bra and then her yellow panties. Soon, those were the only things she was wearing. She grabbed Apollo and opened her mouth wide. His head went into her mouth and started to get wet with saliva.

Swallowing even more, Athena got to his neck. Apollo looked straight at the throat that he would soon slide down. Athena licked his face all over, enjoying how he tasted. She got past his neck a few seconds later and pushed him in hard. Apollo's head had begun to slide down her throat. She swallowed hard, and got to his pants.

Apollo's head had slid entirely down her throat and was in her stomach. Athena gulped hard and sent the rest of him down into her stomach. Apollo was completely wet with saliva and digestive fluids. The walls moved rapidly around him. Athena laid back on the couch and rubbed her enormous belly.

"You were very delicious, Apollo." commented Athena.  
"Thanks, Athena." responded Apollo, smiling.

Athena continued to rub her belly as she slowly digested her co-worker. Both of them loving every second of it. By the end, Athena's breasts were much larger. Then she got her clothes back on and went home.


	23. Franziska Visits the Office

It was quiet day at Edgeworth's office. Miles sat at his desk slowly doing his paperwork. After a while, Franziska von Karma walked into the office. Miles had heard her come in, but was still focused on his paperwork.

"What is it, Franziska?" he asked, without even looking to see who had come in.  
"Miles," she said, "I've come for revenge."  
"You always want some kind of 'revenge'." responded Miles, "What is it this time?"

He looked up and saw her wearing just a silver bra and panties.

"I'm here to swallow you whole." she said.

Edgeworth sighed and put his papers down.

"I guess I have time." he said.

He stood up and Franziska immediately grabbed his shoulders. She opened her mouth wide and pulled Miles toward her face. The next thing Miles knew, his head was in her mouth, greeted by her warm breath and saliva. She pushed him even further getting past his chest. Franziska swallowed again, pulling him in even further.

Miles tasted wonderful to her and she couldn't stop swallowing. Miles just remained still the entire time. Franziska gulped again and got up to his legs. His head was inside of her stomach now about to fall in her digestive fluids. Franziska shoved his legs to her face and gave one final gulp. All of Miles had landed inside her stomach.

Miles felt the warm slimy walls of her stomach wrap around him. Franziska waddled over to the couch and sat down. Then, she rubbed her larger stomach. Miles felt extremely comfortable inside of it.

"I was expecting more of fight from a fool like yourself." she said.  
"This isn't the first time this has happened," responded Miles, "so I just let you swallow me."  
"I'm still going to digest you." said Franziska.  
"I had a feeling." responded Miles.

Franziska felt her belly slowly shrink as she rubbed it. Edgeworth felt himself slowly get shorter at the same time. Several hours later, all that was left of Miles in her belly was a pile of mush. Her breasts were bigger, too. Franziska had won this round.


	24. Messing With Apollo

"I can't believe you did that earlier!" exclaimed Apollo.  
"Did what?" responded Phoenix, chuckling.  
"You... never believed in me, did you?" asked Apollo.

"Oh, Apollo." responded Phoenix, "Why would I believe in you?"  
"But, Mr. Wright, I had always looked up to you!"  
"Cool."  
"I-Is that all you have to say!?"  
"Yeah."

"Sometimes I hate you."  
"You really look up to me, huh?"  
"More like 'looked up to you' now."  
"Don't say that, Apollo... anyways, how about this?"

"How about wha-what are you doing?"

Phoenix walked right up to Apollo, then opened his mouth wide. Apollo felt himelf get pulled into Phoenix's mouth. He felt himself slowly slide down the man's throat. Phoenix was surprised at how much both of them seemed to enjoy this. Phoenix put his hands on Apollo's sides and pushed him in.

Soon, all that was left for Phoenix to swallow were his legs. He shoved them in and swallowed hard. Apollo landed in Mr. Wright's stomach, where he was extremely comfortable.

"Thanks, Apollo." said Phoenix, "This is the most useful you've ever been."  
"Hey!" responded Apollo, "What you mean this is the most useful I've ever been!?"  
"Ha!" reacted Phoenix, "You're so fun to mess with!"  
"Are you going to let me out?" asked Apollo.  
"After I digest you." teased Phoenix.  
"Oh, fine then." said Apollo, crossing his arms.


	25. At Edgeworth's Office

"Wright." said Edgeworth, "What do you want?"

Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth were having a conversation at the prosecutor's office.

"That was rather sudden of you," said Phoenix, "leaving like that. Is something going on with you and Franziska?"  
"Don't be rediculous, Wright!" answered Edgeworth.  
"S-sorry," said Phoenix, scratching the back of his head, "but I rarely see you leave after barely touching your food."

"You wanna know why?"  
"Why what?"  
"This is why." said Edgeworth, grabbing Phoenix.  
"Um, you're kind of scaring me." said Phoenix, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just going to eat you." answered Edgeworth.  
"Is that all?" responded Phoenix, smiling, "Go ahead, then."

Edgeworth leaned over to the other side of his desk, reaching for Phoenix. He opened his mouth wide and Phoenix slowly went inside. He felt Edgeworth's tongue as he slid in from his forhead to his chin to his neck to his chest and so on.

Edgeworth continued to swallow his childhood friend. It was an amazing experience for both of them. Phoenix realized that it hadn't even been a minute yet, and Edgeworth had somehow swallowed past his rear end. His legs were slowly sliding into his predator's mouth. Swallowing even more, Edgeworth finished Phoenix.

"There you have it, Wright." said Edgeworth.

Phoenix was wet and warm inside of his friend's stomach. His legs resting in Edgeworth's digestive juices, while he leaned against the walls of Edgeworth's stomach.

"Alright, Edgeworth." said Phoenix, "Glad we could talk."


	26. Getting Into Jinxie

Apollo wondered why Trucy had dragged him to Nine-Tails Vale. He was very nervous because he knew who they might run into. And as expected, she was there. Apollo wondered if he should say something or just keep quiet, then it just came out of his mouth.

"Hey there!" he said.  
"Eek!" she exclaimed, slapping a charm on his forehead.  
"It's nice to see you too, Jnxie." responded Apollo.  
"Oh, it's you, Mr. Demon Lawyer." replied Jinxie.  
"Hi, Jinxie." said Trucy.  
"I've been wondering... why do you know this demon lawyer?" asked Jinxie, "Does he do any cruel things to you!?"

"It's okay." answered Trucy, "He's a good demon!"  
"Glad to know I can always count on you, Trucy." muttered Apollo.  
"So, you here for the festival?" asked Jinxie.  
"Yeah," answered Trucy, "And I bought a lot of stuff too."  
"My poor wallet is empty." muttered Apollo, "Anyways Jinxie, I have a question."  
"W-what is it?" asked Jinxie nervously.

"Ever wonder what a demon lawyer tastes like?" asked Apollo.  
"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting!?" asked Trucy.  
"Well, I-" started Jinxie.  
"Want to find out?" asked Apollo.  
"Well, yes, I want to find out." answered Jinxie.

Jinxie looked at Apollo, licking her lips. Then, she took her white apron off and through it to the ground. Next, she kicked her boots off, followed by her blue skirt, revealing her black panties. After that, she removed her pink shirt, exposing her black bra which covered the underside of her boobs with a lot showing on top. Her breasts seemed larger to Apollo now.

Apollo said nothing as Jinxie walked up to him. She opened her mouth wide and pulled Apollo inside. She licked the charm on his forehead and then got a good taste of his face. Jinxie continued, and finished his face and moved down to his neck and his chest. She held onto his sides as he further shoved him in.

Apollo's head had begun to slide down her esophagus. Jinxie swallowed even further, getting past his suit and onto his legs. She grabbed onto Apollo's legs shoved them into her face. Apollo's head had made it all the way down Jinxie's throat, along with most of his upper body.

Apollo was looking right at the digestive fluids he would soon rest in. He felt his legs follow him into her mouth. His predator had gotten past his knees. Trucy just stared at the bulge that Apollo had begun to make in her friend's belly. Jinxie pushed on his legs even harder, getting the rest of his body in. Soon after, she had completely swallowed him and the bulge in her belly was complete.

"How was he?!" asked Trucy.  
"Amazing!" said Jinxie, squatting to the ground so she could sit.  
"Glad I tasted nice." responded Apollo.  
"I bet it's going to feel amazing digesting you too!" said Jinxie, putting her hands on her belly.  
"Well, I hope you have fun." said Apollo.

Apollo heard her stomach gurgle as the walls massaged his body. He knew that now he was just going to become fuel for her body. Jinxie lied down on her back and took a nap while Apollo was in her belly. Trucy wandered off and Apollo was slowly digested by Jinxie while she slept. Once she woke up, Apollo was gone and she knew this was an experience she'd want to have again.


	27. Getting Into Adrian

Phoenix was in his office going through some papers and then the door opened. He saw Adrian Andrews walk in. Phoenix looked up at her.

"What is it?" asked Phoenix.  
"I'd like to repay you for what you have done for me." responded Adrian.  
"It's fine, you helped me out during that last case." responded Phoenix.  
"I know... but is there anything else I can do?" asked Adrian.

"Well, how about eating me?" asked Phoenix.  
"Really?" responded Adrian.  
"Yes." answered Phoenix.

Adrian started to take off her clothes. She threw them to the floor and was wearing just a blue bra and panties. She looked at Phoenix, placing her arms on his shoulders and opened her mouth. She moved herself forward while pulling Phoenix toward her. His  
head slid into her mouth and he was looking into her eager throat. She continued to pull him in, sucking on his face. He slid in a bit further.

Soon, she got halfway past his face. Phoenix smiled as he continued to go in. Continuing, Adrian got past his chin, and then to his neck. She placed her hands on his sides and pulled even more of him in. Adrian had swallowed past his chest. She continued,  
and Phoenix's head had begun to go down her throat. It didn't take long before his head, appeared in the belly he would soon rest in.

Phoenix's legs were all that remained to be swallowed. As Adrian continued to swallow him her belly expanded. She pushed harder on his legs to aid in finishing the rest of him off. She got past the knees and then to the feet, and suddenly, all of him was  
in. Adrian sat down on the ground, rubbing her belly, while Phoenix was relaxing inside of it.

"I'm so glad you let me repay you." said Adrian.  
"No problem." responded Phoenix.

She chatted with Phoenix as he began to slowly digest away. Her belly slowly got smaller as more of him digested. And after a while, it would be done.


	28. Getting Into Vera

It was a quiet day and Apollo decided to go visit Vera Misham. He got to her house and knocked on the door. Once it opened, he saw her on the other side, looking as beautiful as she always did.

"Hi." she said, quietly. "Come in."

Apollo did as she said.

"How have you been since the trial?" asked Apollo.  
"I-I've been fine." she responded.

Apollo looked around the room, noticing how much cleaner everything was since the last time he was there. Because back then, it was a crime scene.  
"Is there anything you need?" asked Vera.

"Oh, that's right!" responded Apollo, scratching the back of his neck, "I want you to eat me."  
"Is that really what you want?" asked Vera.  
"Yes." Apollo nodded.

Vera unstrapped her overalls and they fell to the floor, which revealed her purple panties. Next, she took off her pink-striped shirt, revealing her purple bra. She got closer to Apollo, opening her mouth wide. Apollo willingly and gently pushed his head  
inside.

He slowly went in, feeling her tongue on his hair, then forehead and the rest of his face. Vera was enjoying his taste, becoming eager to swallow even more of him. Apollo felt himself go in a bit faster. Vera had got past his neck, and his head started to slide down her esophagus. It didn't take much longer for him to see the digestive juices he would soon be in. Apollo slid even further.

Vera had started on his legs. Apollo's head and neck were inside of her stomach about ready to enter her digestive juices. Up to his knees were inside of her now. Vera kept going until everything was in her mouth. Then, with just one more gulp, the rest of Apollo slid down her throat.

Apollo was happily inside of her belly, which she began to rub, preparing to sit herself down on the floor. The walls felt nice on him, like they were massaging him. Being inside her belly was comforting.

"Thanks." said Apollo.  
"You're welcome." said Vera, softly, "Are you ready to get digested?"  
"Yes." said Apollo.

The two of them enjoyed their time together. Vera was happy to get a free meal out of it too. She ended up digesting Apollo and when she was done, her breasts had grown bigger. Apollo had done something good.


	29. Getting Into Juniper

Athena Cykes had decided to pay her childhood friend, Juniper Woods a visit. Athena had to walk through a lot forest to get to her house, but once she managed to get there, Athena knocked on the door. It was answered by Juniper, who was still in her school  
uniform.

"Hey, Junie!" said Athena.  
"Thena!" responded Juniper.  
"...Did you just get out of school today?" asked Athena.  
"Yes." responded Juniper, "I just got home and haven't had time to change. Anyways, would you like to come in?"  
"Sure." responded Athena.

Athena followed Juniper into the house.

"What do you want to do?" asked Juniper.  
"Junie... if I asked you to... would you eat me?" asked Athena.  
"...! ...Of course... but only if you wanted it." answered Juniper.  
"Well, could you do it now?" asked Athena, her eyes shining.  
"I guess." responded Juniper, smiling.

Juniper began to slowly take off her uniform and when she was done, she was wearing only a white bra and panties. Then, she looked at Athena, and then went up to her. But instead of eating her, Juniper started take off her clothes, starting with her yellow overshirt. Next, she slowly removed Athena's light blue tie and then took widget off as well as her one glove. Next, she got the rest of Athena's clothes off, getting her down to just a yellow bra and pair of panties.

Athena looked at Juniper smiling as her predator to opened her mouth and got closer. Athena's head was inside of her friend's mouth. She felt the saliva coat her face as Juniper got a good taste. Juniper continued to swallow Athena, enjoying her willing  
meal. It took a few gulps to get to Athena's necks, and then a few more to get to her breasts. Athena could feel saliva slip in between her boobs as she was pulled further in.

Juniper was soon done with Athena's breasts and swallowed even more of her in. Athena felt Juniper's tongue on her stomach as she continued on in. Soon, Juniper got to her panties, and by this point, Athena was drenched in saliva, enjoying her situation.  
Athena's legs slid into Juniper with ease. A few seconds later, Juniper had swallowed past her knees and kept going until she had Athena's feet in her mouth. And with that, the rest of Athena was sent down Juniper's throat.

Athena landed face-first in Juniper's stomach, right into the digestive fluids. Athena pulled herself and then curled herself up. Next, she was sitting upright. Juniper was rubbing her belly, happy to be so full.

"Juniper, you're going to digest me too, right?" asked Athena.  
"That's what you want, isn't it?" asked Juniper.  
"Yes. Yes it is." answered Athena.

Athena began to slouch, getting most of her body in Juniper's digestive fluids. A bit of her boobs went under the digestive fluids too. All Athena could do was smile as her friend had started to digest her.


	30. The Mock Trial's Reward

The courtroom was quiet. Phoenix had has hands placed on his desk. Edgeworth stared at him from the opposite side of the courtroom, his hand on his desk. The silence would soon be broken, by the judge banging his gavel.

"Court in is now in session for the mock trial of Maya Fey." said the judge, "And as you all know, today is a very special case."  
"And that would be?" asked Edgeworth, his arms folded.  
"The reward for the winner." answered the Judge, "Could Ms. von Karma come up to the stand?"

It didn't take long, but Franziska von Karma came up to the stand wearing nothing but a silver bra and pair of panties. She placed her hand on the stand.

"I don't have my whip today, because I'll let my belly do the talking today." said Franziska, "That's right! The winner of this trial gets to be digested by me!"  
"And there you go," said the judge, "there's some incentive. Now, Edgeworth, please give your opening statement."

***  
Phoenix and Edgeworth had been battling each other for a while and eventually one of them had one. Phoenix just stood there, waiting to see who won. Edgeworth had his arms folded yet again as he patiently waited for the judge to announce the verdict.

"This court finds the defendant, Maya Fey... Not Guilty." said the judge, "It looks like Phoenix wins. Why don't you step up to the witness stand and claim your reward?"

Phoenix walked over to the witness stand and was met by Franziska. Franziska opened her mouth and Phoenix gently pushed his head inside of it. Franziska grabbed onto his sides and pushed him in. Franziska licked all over his face, and then his neck. She swallowed further and got past his chest. Phoenix continued to slide in and soon his head was inside of her belly, where he saw the fluids he was going to digest in.

Everyone else in the courtroom watched as Franziska's belly began to expand as she continued to swallow Phoenix. After a while, Franziska got to his legs. With some more gulps, Franziska got to his knees and then down to his feet. Most of Phoenix was still sliding down her throat at this point. Franziska gulped once more and the rest of Phoenix fell in.

Franziska began to rub her belly as everyone in the courtroom watched. Phoenix felt the warmth of her digestive fluids and the slimy walls. He liked it. He was ready to be digested. And over time, he digested away. Everyone in the courtroom watched as her belly slowly shrank and her boobs began to grow. In the end, her bra came undone and fell to the floor. Franziska blushed as she covered her boobs with her arm.

"I look forward to digesting more winners in the future!" said Franziska, leaving the room.  
"What a lucky guy." said the judge.


	31. When Nick Saved Maya

Phoenix was quite relieved when he barely made it out of that trial alive. He was stuck in an unfortunate situation. His assistant, Maya Fey, had been kidnapped, and to get her back, he needed to get an acquittal for his client. What made it so difficult for him was the fact that his client truly was guilty. In the end, he was able to get Maya back as well as get a guilty verdict for his client, thanks to the client's decision to attempt blackmailing the kidnapper, who was also the assassin he hired to kill the victim. Phoenix was in the defendant lobby, along with Maya, the trial's prosecutor, Miles Edgeworth, and Maya's younger cousin, Pearl.

"Oh, Nick!" she said, "I knew you would come through! You got him convicted, like I knew you would... and on top of that, you even rescued me!"  
"Well, of course I did!" responded Phoenix, "You know I would never desert you! But we sure pressed our luck this trial... You're really lucky to be standing  
here!"  
"Whatever, whatever." replied Maya, happily, "Look, it's over, OK? Besides, if I did croak, I would just come back and haunt you like a bad ghost through Pearly!"  
"Is it really that easy to do something like that...?" thought Phoenix.  
"Th-Thanks a lot... Nick." said Maya.  
"Um... Don't mention it." responded Phoenix.

"Maya..." said Edgeworth.  
"Oh, Mr. Edgeworth." responded Maya, a bit shocked to see him as she just noticed him.  
"Um... I'm relieved you're alright." said Edgeworth.  
"Hey... It looks like you've made some real progress, Mr. Edgeworth!" commented Maya.  
"Um... well, I supposed I'm a little different from who I was a year ago."  
"Heh..." Maya said, thinking of what to say next, but was interrupted by the sound of her stomach growling.  
"Alright!" I think it's time we change the mood in this place!" said Maya.

"What are you talking about?" asked Phoenix.  
"Food, Nick! FOOD!" exclaimed Maya, "Grub! Chow! I'm starved! I'm so hungry even you look like a nice, juicy burger on a bun to me, Nick!"  
"Y-You think I look like a burger?" asked Phoenix, "I'm a Prime Rib at least! ...You want to eat me, Maya?"  
"Yes." said Maya, "I want you in my belly."

Maya then took her robe off, and threw it to the ground, revealing that she was wearing just a purple pair of panties. She walked over to Phoenix and opened her mouth as wide as she could. Phoenix's face slipped right into her mouth and began its decent down her slimy throat. Maya grabbed onto his sides to assist in his descent, and Phoenix began to slide in a bit faster. His head popped into her stomach and looked straight down at her digestive fluids, smiling, knowing that he would soon rest  
in them.

Maya swallowed again, sending even more of him in. She kept going and going. Most of Phoenix's body was in her stomach and the rest of him would soon follow. With a final gulp, Phoenix's legs came falling down behind him. Maya looked at Edgeworth and Pearl who had been watching the whole time.

"You have fun with that." said Edgeworth, "I've got some important work to do, so I'll see you later."

And with that, Edgeworth had left.

"I wanna be with Mr. Nick!" Pearl exclaimed, excitedly.

Maya picked up her younger cousin, and opened her mouth wide. Pearl smiled as her face got closer to her dark throat. It didn't take long for her to start sliding down into Maya's stomach. She landed right in Phoenix's lap. Maya took a seat on the defendant lobby's red couch, and began to rub her huge belly. The walls of her stomach moved around rapidly, and Phoenix and Pearl heard it gurgling. Maya was going to enjoy digesting the two of them.


	32. Maya's Game

"Hello, welcome to the game." Maya said to Phoenix at the office.  
"What do you mean by 'game?'" Phoenix asked, staring at his assistant, who wasn't wear wearing anything but a purple bra and panties.  
"The 'Ace Attorney' vore game." answered Maya, smiling. "In this game, you can get devoured by someone like me."  
"Would I want to do something like that right now?" asked Phoenix.  
"You should... 'cuz it's fun. Also, who wouldn't want to end up inside my belly..?" responded Maya.  
"I guess I have some free time." replied Phoenix, "Okay, I want you to eat me."  
"You're looking very tasty." said Maya, "I hope you enjoy your trip into my belly."

Phoenix didn't have a response for what she just said. Immediately after that, Maya grabbed him, opening her mouth wide, and then proceeded to shoving Phoenix inside. He could feel her mouth coat his upper body with saliva as she continued. He could feel nothing but excitement as more and more of him descended into her awaiting belly. He suddenly landed in her dark belly, comforted by the warm, slimy walls, and her digestive fluids.

"So, how is it in there?" Maya asked, happily.  
"It's amazing in here." answered Phoenix.  
"Glad you like it." said Maya, "I hope you enjoy digesting too!"

Again, Phoenix found himself unable to respond. He soon began to feel himself slowly melting away. All he could do was smile as her digestive fluids start doing their work. His body slowly began to slip into her intestines. Somehow, he had enjoyed every second of it. It was a weird, but pleasant feeling getting digested by his assistant. There was just something very comforting about being someone else's food.

"Ah... what a wonderful meal you were." said Maya, looking at her still slowly shrinking gut, "...Thank you."

After several hours in Maya's belly, Phoenix had fully been digested. Phoenix was glad that he could be Maya's meal. It was a great way to spend time.


	33. In The Office With Maya

It was a quiet day at the Wright & Co. Law Offices with nothing overly interesting happening. No new clients or anything. All Phoenix knew that he was feeling a little bored. At the very least, he wasn't alone, since his assistant, Maya Fey, was in the room with him. Maya wasn't in her usual clothes for some reason, but Phoenix didn't question it, figuring she just wanted to be different. Maya was wearing a pair of blue shorts, but no shirt, revealing her purple bra.

"It sure is quiet. Maybe I should talk to Maya?" Phoenix thought, "But what should I say to her?"

It took a few seconds, but Phoenix figured out something he could try to get her to do.

"Maya... I want you to eat me." he said.

"You look very tasty, Nick..." was all his assistant had to say, before licking her lips.  
"Heh, well?" insisted Phoenix.  
"Well, time to send you into my stomach!" exclaimed Maya.

Maya walked closer to Phoenix and opened her mouth wide. She grabs him and pulls him inside of her mouth. She begins to swallow Phoenix as my upper body gets covered in her saliva. She just kept going, pulling Phoenix inside further and further. Most of him is inside of her at the point, the rest of him would soon be inside of her stomach. Phoenix felt himself go in a bit faster, soon the rest of him falling into her stomach.

Inside, Phoenix could feel the warm walls of Maya's stomach squeeze around him as a slimy substance from the walls of her stomach gets him wet and sticky. All Phoenix could think about was how nice and warm he felt inside of Maya, and wondered if he should do anything.

"It's so warm in here, Maya." commented Phoenix, "I want you to digest me."  
"It feels so good having you in there." responded Maya, "I would've digested you anyways!"

Phoenix wasn't sure how to feel about her response. All he knew, is that he chose this and she would digest him. This was what he wanted. This was how he wanted to spend his day. It certainly was far more interesting than taking on a case. Phoenix smiled as Maya's digestive fluids began breaking him down, absorbing his flesh, and causing Maya's boobs and  
ass to grow bigger. Maya had fully digested Phoenix that day and he would later come out as poop.


	34. Getting Into Cammy

Leaving the Flight Attendant's room sighing, Rhoda Teneiro headed for the first class passenger area to make sure everything was going to be ready for their next flight. Unfortunately, her job perfomance was much lower in quality because she was always feeling upset lately. The captain paid much more attention to her co-worker Cammy Meele. Rhoda figured it was probably because Cammy had much bigger breasts. The captain must be some kind of pervert, she thought to herself.

She didn't think she looked that unattractive herself, being at a decent height for her age and wearing her usual flight attendant uniform, white with purple buttons on the shirt, as well as a white cap, a blue and white striped scarf, and white high heals. She also had long black hair that she usually tied back strangely, in a square shape. Her breasts definitely weren't as big as Cammy's, but as she looked down at hers for a few minutes, she was hit with an interesting idea. It was at that moment that Cammy walked in the room.

Cammy was a beautiful woman with golden-brown-hair and was about as tall as Rhoda. Cammy wore the same uniform as Rhoda, but unlike hers, Cammy's was unbuttoned at the chest area, revealing quite a bit of her boobs.

"Hey, Cammy...?" said Rhoda.  
"What is it?" asked Cammy.  
"The captain always listens to you - you're always getting special treatment from him!" exclaimed Rhoda.  
"Your point?" responded Cammy.

"Well, I feel he doesn't really care that much about me at all," replied Rhoda, "so I figured you could eat me?"  
"Eat you?" said Cammy, "Why?"  
"If I'm at your breasts," she said, "the captain will definitely pay attention to me."  
"Hmmm... well, if you're offering to make them bigger," said Cammy, "I guess I could."

Cammy started to unbutton the rest of her uniform and dropped everything to the ground. She revealed that underneath she wasn't wearing a bra and only wore a pair of white panties. Rhoda stood still as Cammy leaned forward, putting her hands down on a seat in front of her, causing her breasts to hang. Cammy opened her mouth wide enough to accept her willing meal. Teneiro didn't make a sound as Cammy began to swallow her head. Cammy moved her body further toward Rhoda pulling more of the other woman in. At the same time, Cammy began to unbutton Teneiro's shirt, revealing that she was wearing a white bra and Cammy kept going until Rhoda's entire uniform was off.

Now, she was enjoying the taste of her prey's skin much more. Rhoda was so delicious to her that she just couldn't stop swallowing. Cammy got past her breasts and then onto her meal's stomach. After that, she had passed all of Rhoda's underwear and went on to her legs. Soon, past her knews and toward her feet before all that was left sticking out of her mouth was Teneiro's toes. Rhoda had already started to fall into her predator's belly. She accepted the strange smell as she began to fall further in. With a few more gulps, Rhoda felt the rest of her body fall into her co-worker's  
stomach where she began digesting.

Cammy rested with her hands on a the chair and her belly full. She sat down and put her hands on her belly and at the same time, Rhoda felt her body begin to digest. The walls of her co-worker's stomach moved around very quickly as her stomach juices splashed all over her skin, beginning the process of breaking it down. Rhoda smiled as she digested and Cammy's boobs got bigger.

"The captain is going to love what you're doing." said Cammy.  
"You're welcome, I guess." said Rhoda, "But since I'm your food now, I'm just going to do my new job and not talk."  
"You're good food." commented Cammy.


	35. The Magical Turnabout Stage

p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa; text-align: left;" align="center" It was a normal day at the Penrose Theatre - well, it would've been if someone hadn't decided to commit murder! Apollo Justice was investigating the situation with his co-worker, Athena Cykes. Their boss' daughter, Trucy was the one accused of the crime. They were at the scene of the crime which was the stage that Trucy performed on./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa; text-align: left;" The two of them were not alone, however. They were with a detective that Apollo hadn't seen in a couple of years, Ema Skye. Apollo was a little surprised at first. Ema actually managed to become a full-fledged forensic investigator and was grumpy about not being one when they had last met. It was interesting to see her much happier./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa; text-align: left;" Everyone was hard at work, looking all over the stage finding stuff that would likely be useful for the trial. While Apollo and Athena were running all over the stage looking for evidence, Ema was checking nearly EVERYTHING for fingerprints. After a while, the three of them started getting a little tired./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa; text-align: left;" "...I'm getting kinda hungry." Ema announced./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa; text-align: left;" "Maybe we should go get something as soon as we finish up…?" suggested Apollo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa; text-align: left;" "...Or I could just have the two of you." suggested Ema in response./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa; text-align: left;" "...I guess." replied Apollo, a bit hesitant./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa; text-align: left;" "Oh, I've got an idea!" exclaimed Athena, "What if I eat you first and then have Ema eat me after that?"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa; text-align: left;" "That works." said Apollo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa; text-align: left;" Athena began to slowly take her clothes off and it didn't take too much longer for her to have everything piled on the floor. Apollo looked right at girl who wasn't wearing anything more than a yellow bra and panties. Athena smiled at him and began opening her mouth with Apollo pushing himself in. Athena began swallowing and Apollo remained still as he started heading towards his friend's stomach./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa; text-align: left;" Athena got a good taste of his face and neck and soon, his upper body. She enjoyed how her friend tasted very much. She kept going and going and soon was halfway. Apollo's face had begun to slid into her stomach and was soon going to be sitting in her stomach acids. Athena swallowed even more and grabbed onto his legs to help him in further. Eventually, the rest of Apollo fell in and he curled himself up inside of her belly. Athena then looked over at Ema who had unbuttoned her shirt and took her lab coat off, but left everything else on./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa; text-align: left;" "It's time for MY snack." said Ema./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa; text-align: left;" "I hope I taste good." wished Athena./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa; text-align: left;" "You probably will." replied Ema./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa; text-align: left;" Ema grabbed onto Athena and opened her mouth as wide as she could and began to swallow the younger girl. Athena smiled as her body was pulled further inside of the detective. Ema got past her face and moved on past her chest, soon getting to her belly which had been extended because Apollo was inside of it. It took Ema some time to get past this part, but soon she got past and got to Athena's legs and sent the rest of the girl into her stomach. Athena sat still in Ema's digestive fluids as they began to work on her body while her digestive fluids worked on Apollo's./p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Things just keep getting better for me." said Ema./span/p 


	36. Paying Blackquill Back

"You still owe me for that last trial." said Simon Blackquill.

"S-sorry." responded Athena, "But I don't have any money on me, right now."

"I did say you had to pay me back," responded Simon, "but I never said that it had to be with money."

"Well, then what do you want, Simon?" asked Athena.

"I'd like a meal." answered the prosecutor, "In other words, you."

"You want to eat me?" said Athena.

"Yeah." replied Simon, "This IS something you've done before, isn't it…?"

"Y-yeah."

"Well, Athena?"

"Okay, Simon."

Athena began to strip herself down until she wasn't worrying anything but a yellow bra and panties. Simon looked at her and got himself ready to start eating her. He put his hands on her shoulders and opened his mouth and began swallowing Athena. Athena felt her heart racing as she saw the back of his throat that she was about to start sliding down. Simon got a good taste of her face as it slide past his tongue and he went on to her neck.

The girl felt herself start sliding even quicker down the prosecutor's esophagus. It was soon after that when Blackquill got to her breasts which ended up coated with saliva. He got past her chest and past her stomach and soon past her panties. All that he had left to swallow was his legs. He kept himself going as he held onto her legs shoving them even further inside of him.

Athena was enjoying herself all the way down his esophagus and into his stomach. Most of her body had fallen inside of it and the rest would soon join her, resting in his digestive fluids. Once the rest of her was inside, Blackquill sat down, happy to have had such a large meal and began to slowly digest the girl that he had known for years.

"I hope you're happy, Simon." said Athena, whose body begun to slowly break down.


End file.
